Avengers Academy Vol 1 1
(Story) | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Mike McKone | Inker1_1 = Mike McKone | Colourist1_1 = Jeromy Cox | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Quotation = We're not here 'cause they think we have what it takes to be the next Captain America. We're here 'cause they're worried we'll be the next Red Skull. They're afraid of us. | Speaker = Striker | StoryTitle1 = Permanent Record | Synopsis1 = Three months ago, young Maddy Berry tells Norman Osborn about how ago she was an outcast in school, before she dissipated into vapour, before returning to physical form, naked. Osborn offers to help her master her powers. But in truth, he had experimented on her. In the present, she is being studied by Hank Pym, who informs her that her body is losing cohesion because of Osborn's experiments. Eventually, she may dissipate permanently. Shocked, Maddy runs out into the atrium of the Infinite Avengers Mansion, the sight of the Avengers Academy. Justice comes out to reassure her that if Pym helped his ex-fiancee Firestar, then he can do the same for her. He then brings her to see Hazmat, who has radioactive powers. Her powers were accidentally jumpstarted, which caused her family and boyfriend to become sick and her dog dead. Therefore, she has to remained contained in her suit for the rest of her life. Maddy tries introducing herself, only for Hazmat to rudely reject her. After apologizing, Justice assures her that she, among the rest of her classmates, are the best of the best to help change the world. As soon as Maddy, now calling herself Veil, is dressed in her new costume, she walks in on trainees Reptil and Mettle. She panics upon seeing the latter's face and dissipates, before reforming herself. She is then properly introduced to her other classmates, Finesse and Striker. Then, Robbie Baldwin, now calling himself Speedball once more, tells them that they are going to have a sparing session. The trainees are skeptical of being taught by him. In the atrium, Pym tells the six young trainees that they are the future of the Avengers. He introduces their teachers, Tigra, Justice, Speedball and Quicksilver. As the trainees get into a match with Speedball and training bots. Pym and Tigra are observing, mostly on Striker's cockiness towards Speedball. They then converse on the topic of whether Quicksilver can be trusted, as he is a constant defector. Quicksilver appears to tell them that he disagreed with his father Magneto and he doesn't want to spend his life remembering bad decisions. Furthermore, he says that they shouldn't be lying to these kids, to which Pym objects, as it would only cause their students to internalize it. It is then that Hazmat uses lethal force against the training bot. Speedball reprimands her for that. After, Justice breaks it up, Quicksilver asks Speedball if they should keep up with deception. Speedball throttles him, yelling it him that it's better not to. Finesse, seeing them through the observation window, could tell that something was suspicious, due to her ability to read lips. The six trainees then hack the security feeds and learn that the Avengers are fearing that they may become villains. Finesse remarks that they should be. | Solicit = A BRAND NEW ONGOING AVENGERS TITLE BEGINS HERE! Determined to keep the tradition alive, founding Avenger Hank Pym leads a core team of veteran heroes in creating a place where the next generation of Earth's Mightiest can be trained by the greatest of those who preceded them. An institution where everyone who has ever been an Avenger can share their skill, knowledge and experience. The future is in their hands...and in the hands of the six young superhumans chosen to make up the inaugural class. But who are they? And what dark secret will turn their world--and potentially the entire Marvel Universe--upside down by the end of the issue? If you think this is just another teen hero book...the last page shocker will prove you wrong! Writer Christos Gage (AVENGERS: THE INITIATIVE) and superstar artist Mike McKone (AMAZING SPIDER-MAN) unite to bring you a bold new era of greatness! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** Students *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Staff *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Julianne Navarro * Brad * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Berry Home * Items: * * * * * * * and * | Notes = * Reptil, Wasp, Justice, and Tigra last appeared in Enter the Heroic Age #1 * Speedball last appeared in Avengers: The Initiative #35 * Quicksilver last appeared in Mighty Avengers #36 * When the Staff of Avengers Academy are introduced the images in the background are of Avengers Vol 1 2 and Avengers Vol 1 3, and the Statue in the middle homages Avengers Vol 1 4 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15458 }}